Regular Show: Young Adventures
by klyted4
Summary: So this story is the regular show but the people are younger thats my brief explanation Also if you wanna see this on my wattpad accout heres the link
1. First Day

August 31st 1993 yes i did the math mordecai and rigby would be 7 do 2010-23 then add 7 anyway who cares

(Mordecai Pov)

My parents woke me up at 7 AM and prepared me blueberry pancakes. I ate the yummy blueberry pancakes and then watched Radzers. So i guess its bin a hour so i better get changed in my room. So i took off my clothes then i put on a red long sleeve and some white pants and blue velcro converses and now im ready to go. So i followed my parents into their car and got in the back and just stared out the window. And the whole car ride me and my parents talked about me seeing my friends and learning new things and me and my mom singing are favourite songs. Then we arrived at school and we all had to unite at are schools gym and go find a booth were ever are grade is labeled at. Then we found Grade 1 then the teacher Mrs. Helena told me to go in the line so i went to the back of the line. 5 minutes the principal announced that all teachers should bring there students to class so then we followed Mrs. Helena to the Grade 1 class. Then Mrs. Helena announced ok students so when i point at one of you i want you to tell me and your class whats your name and what you like so the teacher then pointed at me and i said rather nervously well im Mordecai and i like pizza. Then a brown raccoon who i just found out is called Rigby and i sit next to him in class now he seems great. After the whole class introduced themselves the teacher decided to let the kids have some free time so Mordecai decided to sit down and talk to his new desk neighbour Rigby. So Rigby do you like video games cuz i got allot at my house. (POV SWITCH)

(Rigby POV)

So im talking to my new blue jay friend named Mordecai and he seems nice and pretty cool so me and him talked and then the bell rang. It was time for recess. So me and Mordecai were talking about games and future game consoles we basically liked the same things so we got along so well i agreed to go to Mordecai's house Saturday afternoon. Then it was time to go hit the classroom where a new teacher came because its now math time are teacher Mr. Pops. Who had a slightly high pitched british accent ok children lets sit down i know all ur names because i labelled them so lets learn some math children. So then Mr. Pops taught us a ADVANCED THEORY OF ADDITION and then once we finally mastered 1+1 it was lunch time and. It started to rain. So me and Mordecai hit the Cafeteria and we got in line got some chicken nuggets and carrots and then we sat down at a table and talked. Mordecai i wanna go home Mordecai Replied Me too this is poopoo. We just ate are food talking about how bored we where and what we should do to make school funner. Then the bell rang and since its the first day we could go home earlier so then i said bye to Mordecai and then i entered my parents car. Hi Mom wheres Dad? Then my Mom replied he's at work you know that sweetheart and Rigby who was that bluie you were talking to? I replied he is my new friend Mordecai. My Mom replied WOW first day you made a new friend i told you meeting new people was going to be easy. So then i got on my computer and my parents just god a modem so i can go on the World Wide Web and then i got on the Internet. I clicked the messenger feature and my luck i found Mordecai and then we messaged eachother

(Messanger POV)

Rigby: You got Internet?

Mordecai: Sure Do

Rigby: AWESOME

Mordecai: I know right

Rigby: what doing now

Mordecai: Playing Sorryo Kart For FET

Rigby: Wow Razers gave it 5/5

Mordecai: YA wish you could play it

Rigby: Well i dont own a FET i own the Mega Enemis

Mordecai: well i think the FET is better

Rigby: Meh its alright

Mordecai: Sorry cant talk im gonna go to my grandparents house see you tommorow?

Rigby: Yes

 **Guys i will try to make this tommorow if i dont blame homework**


	2. Tuesday

**Thank you all for making it this far to read my story it means allot anyway enough thanking more storying**

(Mordecai POV)

So i woke up at 7:47 AM with french toast on the table yumzers! Thanks mom and since i didnt have to much time to do anything so i got ready i took off my PJ's and put on a white hoodie and khaki shorts and my blue Velcros. Once i finished getting dressed i followed my parents to the car and then my parents drove off to school and i felt excited to see Rigby he is a great friend. 7 Minutes passed i arrived at school. So i walked to My grade 1 class and took my seat next Rigby and theres are teacher Mr. Pops. All i did in class is talk to rigby and did some math problems and yeah this went on through the next subject then. RECCES YAY Ya so me and Rigby went outside sat down at the wall and talked. Hey Rigby what food do you eat?

(Rigby POV)

Well pizza duhhhhhh and cake and many more things. But you kno... A big pause which was 5 seconds. So Mordecai i noticed how in are class there are no girls in are class. Then Mordecai just shrugged Eh so why does it matter are you lonley? Mordecai thats just mean man. And i guess your right why does it matter anyway we dont need girls their weird and eat glitter projects. Mordecai replied Thank you for being smart. Uhhhh no prob-lem? Then the bell rang so we walked to Ms. Helenas class. And i see someone ive never seen before she is a Baltimore oriole think Mordecai but a girl and his white is now black and his blue is orange that is the new student.

(New Kid POV)

Hi im a new girl in the first grade and i have to introduce myself to the class i dont like talking in front of people its my nightmares at night seriously im serious. Then the teacher asked Would you like all the students to ask questions about you? Sure miss i guess that sounds ok. Then i see majority of the classes hands are like up. Then the teacher points at a blue jay Whats your question for are new student Mordecai. Then the Mordecai kid asked whats your name and where do you come from? I replied Well i come from Baltimore and my name is Sarah. Then a Raccoon apparently called Rigby asked Do you like video games? I replied Well you should be asking who dosent by the way thats a yes. And then there were many weird questions like where are you going i seriously dont know why you would ask that. So i went to a empty desk behind Mordecai and Rigby and they seemed pretty cool we talked about are interest and other things and i decided once the bell rings i will go outside to join them for a chat.

Now its math time and then probably the worlds happiest teacher ever comes in Mr. Pops GOOD Afternoon LOVely students And i see we have a new student whats your name i ask? My Name is Sarah? OH JOY I do hope you have fun in this school now lets continue with addition problems. My parents get mad if i fail so i study so much my grades are A ok like literally. So addition is easy therefore. Then the teacher said Kids theres no time for more discussions ill let you go outside 5 minutes early. So all the kids are yelling yay and its loud i need concrete barriers for no sound. So i catch up with Mordecai And Rigby Hey guys what do we usually talk about. Rigby replied EVERYTHING!? Mordecai then replied Ya its pretty exciting you know. I replied with Ya it probably isnt.

 **(Mordecai POV)**

It is I said in a sad tone :(. Then Sarah said sorry i was just joking silly. I replied Oh well whatever so Sarah you have internet? Sarah replied Ya i have World Wide Messenger Add me. I will Sarah i will. Hey Rigby Can you go on messanger tonight? Then he replied no can do im going to the senior home to see my grandpa i got him a gift i may go on at around 7 o clock. Ok Rigby when you go home be on Messenger. He shrugged i will probably. K Sooo wh *bell rings* why did the bell ring. So i walked inside with Rigby and Sarah and it is now time for Gym yay i guess. Then a new Teacher showed up he looked like Sarah to much like her. Hi kids im the gym teacher Mr. George and since this is the first gym exercise of this Grade and probably your lives today were gonna see on what your good at and we will find your weakness. Then Mr. George said K kids the first thing were gonna do is a Run Across the gym. After this Me Rigby And Sarah on the starting line with everyone else. Im gonna win guys. Rigby replied Dream on Mordecai dream on.

 **(Rigby POV)**

Well Mordecai thinks he will win and Sarah has a big smile. Then the teacher Yell GO GO GO and after what felt like 2 hours i won i was a bat out of hell. So are next text was a climbing test which i one but it was a narrow win. Then we did a soccer test and then i lost badly. Basketball lost so much like it was not that funny. Then the end of the day came which thank god then i said goodbye to Sarah And Mordecai and head straight to the retirement home.

 **(Sarah POV)**

Once my dad drove me home i went straight on my laptop and then i looked for new messages. And one was from Mordecai why wouldnt it be Mordecai. You know today was a good first day made 2 new awesome friends my dad is a gym teacher the happiest math teacher in history this day was awesome. But now its time to go onto the Messanger.

 **(Messanger POV)**

Mordecai: hi

Sarah: hi

Sarah: did you see how bad Rigby was at soccer?

Mordecai: ya hes terrible

Sarah: ya quite a fast runner thoe

Mordecai: yeah hes super fast

Sarah: i know right he is to fast

Mordecai: you did pretty good to

Sarah: oh come on i wasnt that good

Mordecai: geez your a negative nancy

Sarah: Why shouldn't i be

Mordecai: many reasons

Sarah: Whatever Mordecai

Mordecai: Rigby is coming to me to house wanna come along saturday

Sarah: i would love to come

Mordecai: sure you would love it

Sarah: My family is having game night so see you tommorow

Mordecai: You too

Sarah: Bye

Mordecai: Bye

 **OH BABY 1165 WORDS THATS ALLOT OF THEM WORDS anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to give me feedback or suggestions bAA guys KLYTED4 OUT**


	3. Wednesday

**Wow new chapter woo hoo yall**

(Sarah POV)

Well i woke up at 6 AM i like waking up early but my parents are not awake so i will go on the internet. So i went on Messanger and turns out Rigby was online so i decided to go chat with him. Cuz you know why not?

 **(Messenger POV)**

Sarah: Hey

Rigby: Your a early bird litterly

Sarah: i know i am cuz i like early

Rigby: Get grammar

Sarah: No

Rigby: JESUS **** **(fam friendly)**

Sarah: oh look whos upset

Rigby: im not angry

Sarah: Your probably at your house trying to destroy a blanket but you cany

Rigby: how did u know thats what im doing

Sarah: because u have anger issues

Rigby: Thats mean

Mordecai: theres a thing

Sarah: look who just woke up

Rigby: Whats up mordo

Mordecai: The ceiling Rigby

Sarah: Smartass

Mordecai: what is up with you today

Sarah: nothing i didnt take my pills right now

Rigby: Pills

Mordecai: Advil

Sarah: No for my ADHD

Rigby: oh that

Mordecai: that explains allot

Sarah: i know it does

Rigby: so what should we talk about

Mordecai: Some one explain why their is like 5 feet of snow

Sarah: well its snowing cuz its cold

Mordecai: mind blowed

Rigby: guys i just heard its a Snow day no school

Sarah: WOOT WOOT guys lets go to the Park

Rigby: sure

Mordecai: sounds fun

Sarah: lets a-go

 **(Rigby POV)**

So its time to go outside in the -27 snow but i need good clothes so i threw on a hoodie a beanie a thick winter jacket boots and gloves a scarf and ear muffs. Now im ready to go to The Park. So since my parents own a mid 80s Jeep we could actually drive to the park. So after having a "nice drive" to The Park i brought a portable fire place and a tent with insolation. 20 minutes later Mordecai arrived and so did Sarah. Hey guys i made a Campfire and got A blanket you two have to share. Mordecai yelled Rigby you massive idiot why 1 blanket. I replied Well Mordecai i only have 1 blanket so either you share blanket or you get hypothermia.

 **(Mordecai POV)**

Ok whatever i will share blanket. So i took half the blanket and wrapped it around me it was slightly awkward she even said it too i think Rigby destroyed his old blanket cuz hes a idiot with a short temper. After 10 awkward minutes of us two blushing Rigby gracefully announced Guys were gonna go in the tent now. So me and Sarah followed him into the tent it was huge and room temperature. So guys lets tell scary storys Rigby said. I said isnt it like a bit early? Rigby said Its never to early to eat cereal so why not tell scary story's early. Sarah said Rigby your scary storys will probably suck so hard that will be the only scary part. Rigby said Sarah if you could do better then tell us a scary story. Sarah Shrugged alrighty then.

 **(Scary story)**

Once upon of time there was a school called Milsa Almer Private Academy the best school in the entire state of Wisconsin. This school just seemed like a normal private school students who are a bit smarter then usual and their outfits were dignified and smart they were expecting nothing to go wrong in this school **But thats just they where expecting it to be.** After 15 years of opening something on January 21st 1973 a 15 year old kid called James Dean Smith a smart kid maybe to smart because he had a awesome plan to repaint the school using lead paint and he was stealthy runner so they never caught him. After the school was coated with lead paint he waited and waited 2 weeks later a kid got diagnosed with lung cancer and then another kid got lung cancer. The school thought they were just smoking too hard. 3 weeks later a kid got lead poisoning and his friend had just bin diagnosed with Autism. But the kid who got lead poisoning went to the schools basement and then died on the spot. Everyone was shocked and nervous why has so much people bin dieing. So the school called Ambulances,Polices,Air Quality Testers. After some huge investigation. The schools air was full of lead and to much deaths. Therefore on February 13th 1973 the school closed down. But the kid with lead poisoning body was never found and him being in the basement its still just a theory and some say hey haunts that school and chases anyone who enters the school so no one ever entered last time some one entered in 1995 he forgot a gas mask and he died too from the lead and he is friends with the kid who died 1973 and work together to chase people out of the building. And then in 1997 they considered the area off limits to anyone and anything not even a stick is aloud to enter that area and to this day the theoretical lead painter has admitted to his crime and is now serving 18 years in jail. The end

 **(Sarah POV)**

After i ended my story i see Mordecai Cradled in ball crying. Come on Mordecai it wasnt that bad. Mordecai replied It was very scary. Rigby then said Mordecai a spider eating a human is scary not a school with lead and lung cancer children. Ya Mordecai it could be so much worse. Mordecai then decided his mind would be gone and just walked around and then gave me a hug and gave Rigby a hug. I admit Mordecai is one emotional blue jay. Then Mordecai Said why do people do scary storys why not have semi scary or fun storys. Mordecai thats a great idea i tell you go first. Mordecai said Uh sure Sarah i will go first.

 **(Glow in the dark? REAL STORY)**

So sometime betweeen the early 30s and early 50s there was the invention of the glow in the dark clock and watch. What a great idea well it wasnt because you know material they used to make those clocks Radium dont mistake it for uranium its radium but Uranium And Radium are just as radioactive however Radium when exposed to dark light creates a beautiful green "light effect"

OK yeah radium is dangerous but thats not my complaint. You see these clocks hired women to paint these cuz small hands more quality more delicate job but then the women take the radium paint and put it on their teeth and nails. Now Radium is like the opposite of Calcium cuz Calcium makes bones stronger Radium weaker. So the womens chins mutated they got cancer died and around the late 60s america banned radioactive products to the public.

(Rigby POV)

Mordecai i learned something new women have small hands and ur a scardey cat. Mordecai Replied Shut Up dude.

 **1173 words guys thats like allot you know and ill make more words tommorw...**

 **You know**

Mordecai: Shut up

Me: Fuck off


End file.
